


Pancakes for Breakfast

by Talsi74656



Series: Talsi's Twelve Days of Ficmas [6]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: An unsurprising surprise, Best Crew Ever, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talsi74656/pseuds/Talsi74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months after Voyager's return Kathryn Janeway wakes to the smell of coffee.</p><p>On the sixth day of ficmas Talsi gave to me, six small adventures</p><p>This is the 6th story in Talsi's Twelve Days of Ficmas. You don't need to read them in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saucykoala](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=saucykoala).



> There was no C/7 in this universe because it's gross and nobody needs that this close to Christmas.  
> The premise and sentiments in this story are far better than my writing, I'm sorry.
> 
> The prompt for this one was the line "I love the smell of coffee in the morning," - saucykoala on tumblr  
> I hope you enjoy it... Sorry...
> 
> Disclaimer: Paramount/CBS owns them - honestly they'd probably have done a better job with this story.

Kathryn’s eyes flicked open as the scent of coffee permeated her bedroom. She sat up, staring at the door nervously.  
  
_Who the hell was in her house? Who the hell was making_ coffee _in her house?_  
  
Trying to make as little noise as possible she threw her robe on and snatched her comm badge from the bedside table. Her gut told her she was fine, but seven years on Voyager reminded her that it was better to be safe, than sorry.  
  
As she exited her room she spotted him. He stood in the kitchen, using the stove for what was likely the first time since its installation.  
  
She couldn’t help but smile to herself as she approached, fronting with a blasé air before taking the seat behind the counter. For a moment she simply watched him, curious as to his intention. She’d always expected that he’d call for a social visit. But the man was full of surprises – evidently.  
  
“I love the smell of coffee in the morning,” she commented, hoping to catch him off guard.  
  
He glanced around, appearing completely unfazed by her arrival. The barest hint of a smile touched his lips before he returned his attention to his cooking.  
  
Having her attempt to startle him fail, she decided to try a different approach. “This is a bit presumptuous, don’t you think?”  
  
_It wasn’t, it really wasn’t._  
  
Chakotay turned, this time giving her a broad, dimpled grin, before handing her a mug of steaming, black coffee. She stared at it for a moment, tempted to tease and refuse. Muscle memory and general exhaustion won out, however, and she took the mug, gratefully.  
  
“Nope,” he responded plainly.  
  
She was curious. Of course she was. The debriefings had left them little time to socialise since Voyager’s return. His presence in her home was a surprise, a _welcome_ surprise, but for the life of her she had not an inkling of the implications.  
  
She knew what she _hoped_. After all, she spent the better part of a decade ignoring her feelings for him. Now they were free of their command obligations. Yes, she still outranked him, but they were hardly going to be serving on the same ship now.  
  
“How did you even get _in_ here?” she asked. Her stomach growled as the smell of his cooking wafted past. Honestly she hadn’t had a fresh cooked meal in weeks. Since the last time she’d had time to visit her mother, she guessed.  
  
“Your door codes are the same here as they were on Voyager,” he stated flatly.  
  
“And you thought that was an open invitation?” She teased. In all honesty she’d kept them the same in the hope that something like this might happen.  
  
He gesticulated, spatula in hand. “If it wasn’t, you’d have changed your _code_.” He flashed that damned dimpled smile again making her insides melt.  
  
Despite their flirtation and despite the fact that she wanted nothing more than for it to continue, she _also_ wanted to remain in control of the conversation. Her competitive and commanding nature always got the best of her; “alright, to what do I _owe_ this impromptu breakfast?”  
  
“It has been little over three months since Voyager’s return, debriefings are all but over and none of us have been thrown in jail,” he explained.  
  
“Yet,” she corrected.  
  
“I’m optimistic.” He responded casually.  
  
_“Aren’t you just?”_  
  
He smiled at her comment, before turning and dishing a pair of pancakes onto a plate in front of her. “Lemon and sugar or syrup?” he asked.  
  
She gave a crooked grin, “syrup,” she responded, making certain that her tone suggested anything else would be out of the question. He took the bottle and poured a generous swirl over the top of the pancakes.  
  
Watching intently as he continued preparing breakfast she began to eat the meal he’d dished for her. “You know I have a meeting in about half an hour, don’t you?” she told him.  
  
“No you don’t,” he told her without turning around.  
  
“Oh?” she asked, taking a bite of her meal. She was eager to see where this was all going so she sat patiently, waiting for him to tell her about whatever it was he’d planned.  
  
“I cancelled it,” he answered placing another pancake on her plate. Thankfully he stopped cooking and began to clean, she wasn’t too sure she’d make it through three of the things.  
  
“You cancelled it?” she questioned. Her mock, alarmed tone fell a little flat when she took another bite of her breakfast.  
  
“Well, more accurately Admiral Paris cancelled it, and the rest of your day,” he told her.  
  
“Oh, well. Whatever am I supposed to do with myself _now?_ ” she asked.  
  
He turned toward her and met her eyes. Her heart fluttered reminding her just how close they’d become over the years. Taking a step toward the bench, he grinned and leaned forward, over the counter. She wasn’t certain what she was expecting. He had certainly come close enough that he could kiss her. She licked her lips, almost eager, challenging.  
  
But Chakotay merely shrugged. “That’s a good question.” He pushed away from the bench and turned, continuing with his clean-up. The remanence of the batter went into the replicator to be recycled. “Well, I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” he said with a small smile. He pulled the apron he’d been wearing off and began to walk toward the door.  
  
“Wait a minute,” she stopped him. “Where are _you_ going?”  
  
“Oh, I have a date tonight, I have to get ready,” he answered only turning toward her slightly.  
  
_“A date?”_ she blurted. _What the hell was he playing at?_  
  
“Oh yes,” she could see the smirk on his lips, despite the angle of his face. “She’s intelligent, strong, beautiful,” he paused and turned toward her. “I think she might be _the one_ ,” he said earnestly.  
  
Kathryn stared, not entirely too sure what to make of this conversation. “The one?” she asked.  
  
He crossed his fingers in an over exaggerated gesture, reminiscent of one he’d used on New Earth. “I hope so,” he responded with a grin. With that he turned back to her front door and exited.  
  
She stared, dumfounded. How could he just _leave_? If not for the fact that she still wore her pyjamas she’d have chased after him and demanded an answer.  
  
Her shoulders slumped and she stabbed at her breakfast. He had a date. This was just his way of telling her, obviously. She wanted to stay positive, perhaps it was nothing.  
  
_The one_ , she reminded herself.  
  
The door chimed again almost shocking her off the stool.  
  
With a grin she bounded to her feet, toward the door, ready to chew her former first officer out for his cruelty. She wasn’t certain what she was going to say, but she’d make him regret his decision to leave so suddenly.  
  
She pulled the door open and almost jumped in surprise. Tuvok and T’Pel stood patiently on the porch, both appraising her appearance.  
  
She cleared her throat awkwardly. “Tuvok! T’Pel!” She managed. “What a pleasant surprise!” She added quickly. It genuinely was. She hadn’t seen Tuvok since he’d been rushed back to his home.  
  
The pair inclined their heads in a single motion before her former chief of security glanced past her.  
  
“I’m sorry, where are my manners? Please, come in,” she motioned for them to entire while pulling her robe tight around herself.  
  
“Thank you, Captain,” Tuvok stated as they passed.  
  
“I thought you were still on Vulcan?” she commented conversationally.  
  
“We are here only temporarily, to conclude my debriefings,” Tuvok explained.  
  
Right, vaguely she recalled hearing something of the like.  
  
“Please, make yourselves comfortable, I’m just going to –”she paused considering how to phrase what she wanted to say. “Freshen up,” she settled on.  
  
The pair nodded and took a seat on the sofa, in the lounge room and Kathryn headed up the stairs to her room.  
  
“Your home is lovely, Captain,” T’Pel called after her.  
  
She gave a small smile, though she knew she’d left her half-eaten breakfast on the counter and Chakotay had left the apron on the bench. She wasn’t the tidiest person in general; she knew there were at _least_ two empty coffee cups in the living room. “Thank you,” she responded.  
  
Really, though, the Starfleet Captain’s apartment was a little too – Starfleet for her tastes; blinding white walls, plain brown furniture giving a rather Spartan feel. She didn’t mind the room, for now, but she _had_ to get a place of her own, just as soon as she had the time to shop around.  
  
As swiftly as she could, she jumped into the sonic shower and then threw on some clothes, something presentable that she could change out of once the pair had left.  
  
When she arrived back downstairs the Vulcans glanced up at her almost expectantly. “If I’d known you were coming I’d have prepared a little better,” she said apologetically.  
  
“The fault was ours, Captain,” Tuvok stated. “I expected to see you at Starfleet headquarters however Admiral Paris informed us that you would not be in today.”  
  
“Well it’s wonderful to see you, prepared or not,” she said, taking a seat on the opposite couch.  
  
“How are you settling in, Captain?” T’Pel asked politely.  
  
Kathryn smiled. “Very well, thank you,” she replied. “I thought the transition would be difficulty but Starfleet have been _wonderfully_ accommodating.”  
  
T’Pel nodded. “As we have observed,” she gave Tuvok something approaching a fond look, for a Vulcan.  
  
“Now,” Kathryn said. “How are you? How’s the family?”  
  
“They are well,” Tuvok responded. She didn’t miss the way his eyes flicked to his wife.  
  
“I’m certain they were all pleased to see you return,” she pressed, hoping for a little more information.  
  
“I believe they were,” he responded.  
  
“They were,” T’Pel affirmed.  
  
Kathryn couldn’t help but grin at her tone. Supressed emotions or not seven years without one another had certainly taken a toll.  
  
She decided to change the subject. “Can I get either of you a drink?” she offered.  
  
“No, thank you, Captain. I am afraid we will not be here long,” Tuvok informed her.  
  
She couldn’t help but frown. She had missed him dearly and it was so good to see T’Pel again.  
  
“My debriefings recommence in thirty minutes,” he continued.  
  
“Is this your last day?” she probed. Due to his condition he’d needed to push back his interviews and so would be the last of the senior staff to finish.  
  
“No,” he answered. “I still have three days left.”  
  
Three days until the Voyager crew were officially finished with debriefings. There was still a lot of do after that. The Starfleet council would decide whether any charges were to be presented against any of the former Maquis, the former Equinox crew, Tom Paris – or Kathryn for that matter. But from talks with Admiral’s Hayes, Patterson and Paris it appeared that the Voyager crew were going to make it through relatively unscathed.  
  
“I feel like we should celebrate,” she said. She’d been following on from her train of thought, “The entire crew, I mean,” she clarified.  
  
“A celebration would be most welcome among the crew, I believe,” Tuvok responded.  
  
He was right. They’d hardly had a chance to catch up in a group since their return. Would there be a problem with hosting a minor reunion after three months? She wanted to set a precedent, she wanted to ensure that they crew knew they could still fall back on one another, on her.  
  
“Then it’s settled, how long will you be on Earth? I’ll try to arrange something before you leave.” Yes, this was a fantastic idea. She’d be able to check up on everyone and see how they were settling in. If anyone was having problems adjusting or figuring out what to do, she could point them in the right direction.  
  
“We depart in eight days,” T’Pel responded.  
  
Kathryn nodded. “I can work with that.”  
  
Almost the entire crew were still Earthbound thanks to the debriefings so she should be able to throw something together fairly easily.  
  
T’Pel touched her husband’s arm and he nodded to her. “We should depart,” Tuvok spoke.  
  
“Perhaps we can arrange a dinner together, while we’re on Earth?” T’Pel suggested.  
  
Kathryn nodded. “Yes, I’d like that,” she agreed. “Perhaps tonight?” she suggested.  
  
They exchanged a glance. “I’m afraid we are otherwise engaged tonight,” Tuvok stated. “Perhaps in a couple of days, I shall contact you with times that we are available.”  
  
Kathryn bobbed her head in agreement. “That sounds good.”  
  
She stood when they did and walked them to the door. “Thank you for visiting,” she expressed fondly.  
  
“It was our pleasure,” T’Pel replied with far more warmth than Kathryn expected from a Vulcan.  
  
Kathryn hugged them both and showed them out, giving her former chief of security and his wife an affectionate smile. They proceeded down the driveway and Kathryn was about to close the door when she heard them speaking to someone; someone with an incredibly familiar voice.  
  
“Doctor, it is good to see you again,” Tuvok spoke distantly.  
  
“And you, Commander. This must be your wife? T’Pel?” The Doctor responded.  
  
If this was a coincidence Kathryn would eat her shoes. She turned quickly, snatching up one of the errant coffee mugs on her way toward the open kitchen. Her leftover breakfast was collected along with the apron, which ended up shoved in a cupboard under the bench. The mug and leftovers were tossed into the replicator and recycled.  
  
Barely a moment passed before the door chimed.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

She’d left it open, of course. “Come in, Doctor,” she responded, heading back toward the lounge area.

The Doctor peeked through the entry and gave a broad grin when he saw her.

“Captain, it’s wonderful to see you again!” he exclaimed.

As with Tuvok, Kathryn hadn’t seen the Doctor since a few days after Voyager’s return. His mobile emitter had been taken for study, for a short duration. He’d obviously just received it back.

“It’s wonderful to see you too, Doctor,” she responded brightly. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

He turned to indicate his mobile emitter. “Your diligence, I assume,” he answered brightly.

“You only got it back today?” she probed. She had called the head of Starfleet Science almost daily for the first six weeks. Well, until he got fed up and sent a rather thrifty note stating that he was almost done and the process of study would conclude much faster without her constantly pestering for the device’s return. Figuring that he probably got her point she resolved to calling once per week. Today would have been her next call.

“I did, Doctor Sotar was quite insistent that I inform you of its return _immediately_ ,” the hologram responded.

Kathryn smirked.

“Actually, Captain, I was hoping I might be able to steal you away for a couple of hours?”

She gave him a crooked and inquisitive smile.

“Admiral Paris told me that you aren’t expected at HQ today and I have procured tickets to Tristan and Isolde in Paris. I was hoping I might be able to convince you to join me?”

“Opera?” Kathryn asked. She wasn’t so heavily invested in the operatic as the hologram, but she’d hardly seen him in months. “When does it start?”

“In half an hour,” he responded.

Kathryn glanced at her rather casual dress and grimaced.

“I’m sure if you change quickly we’ll make it in plenty of time.”

She considered objecting to his turn of phrase, but thought better of it, given their time constraints. “I’ll be back momentarily,” she told him. “I don’t have much in the way of evening-wear, not the sort you would normally go to the opera in, anyway.”

“I’m sure you’ll look striking in whatever you choose to wear,” he responded casually, making up for his previous comment with remarkable charm.

She dashed up the stairs and rifled through her closet, searching for something suitable to wear.

Her wardrobe really was rather Spartan. A lot of her casual clothes had been damaged during Voyager’s time in the Delta Quadrant and she hadn’t had the time or the inclination to replicate more. She sighed and took out a long, flowing blue dress that suited a picnic more than the opera. It would have to do.

When she returned to the lounge room the Doctor beamed. “You look perfect, Captain,” he then offered her his arm in a move reminiscent of Chakotay.

She gave a broad grin before accepting and they exited on their way to the transporter station.

Visiting the city of Paris in person once again was an incredible experience. Due to the debriefings she’d mainly stayed around Starfleet HQ, with the occasional visit to Indiana, of course. But the moment they arrived the smelled the fresh French air, seasoned with the world’s finest coffee and pastries.

Almost immediately she regretted not bringing a coat. She’d completely forgotten about the _existence_ of seasonal weather aboard Voyager. The first real shock had been beaming down in Indiana, to the snowy road in front of her mother’s property. She’d had to dash up to the door where she stood for what felt like hours waiting to be let inside.

The chilled early evening breeze seemed to cut through her dress like a bat’leth through flesh. She shuddered and rubbed her arms as they walked down the street, toward the theatre.

“I’d give you my coat, but it’s holographic,” the Doctor said with a frown.

She gave him a grin and shook her head. “I’ll be alright, Doctor, it’s not too far.”

Though she was right, by the time they reached the theatre Kathryn was frozen. She earned a couple of curious glances as she entered, whether from people who recognised her or people thought going coatless in this weather was insane, she wasn’t sure. Probably the latter, though.

The theatre was a relatively new building, less than a hundred years old, but had been designed by some of the city’s finest architects. Broad glass doors, bordered in hard oak led the way into a decadent foyer where rich oak furniture with gold bunting and crimson highlighting gave the room a classic theatre feel.

She walked with the Doctor up the wide staircase to the landing and followed him to the right, where an usher motioned for them to join him. They were led to a private booth overlooking the audience and the stage. She was so taken by the view and the extravagance of the tickets that she almost missed the solitary pink and yellow rose lying on the table between their two seats.

Her eyes flicked to their neighbouring booths, none of which held such an adornment. Though it was possible the flowers had already been found by the occupants of those booths.

“A rose?” she questioned.

“Hmm,” the Doctor muttered. “It must have been left by the ushers.”

Kathryn took the rose examining the crisp petals. She brought the flower to her nose, drawing in the sweet, yet delicate scent. She could tell by the wonderful fragrance that the rose hadn’t been replicated. This had been freshly cut and placed here.

“Before the opera, Captain, I have something I’ve been meaning to say for some time,” the Doctor distracted her from her thoughts.

She glanced up curiously.

“I wanted to thank you for everything you did in the Delta Quadrant,” he said with a genuine sincerity. “And for everything you’ve done since our return. We would not have made it home without you.”

She wasn’t quite sure how to respond. His heartfelt gratitude took her off guard, but it was a touching gesture.

She made an attempt to respond, but the lights dimmed and the music began to play.


	3. Chapter 3

Kathryn had already known the story of Tristan and Isolde, but the performance had blown away any expectations. The singing had been magnificent and moving – even with the Doctor singing along.  
  
They departed the theatre at 11am San Francisco time and wandered back toward the transporter station, all the while discussing the story. There had been so many things she’d forgotten, the love potion, the King’s willingness to let them be together at the end. The tale was a wonderful depiction of true love in multiple forms; the unconditional love between friends, loyalty of those who served and of course the forbidden love of Tristan and Isolde.  
  
Certainly some of the story seemed relatable, in a way.  
  
Their discussion distracted Kathryn enough that she forgot about the cold weather until they entered the warmth of the transporter station. The room was abnormally packed.  
  
Kathryn moved up to the Lieutenant on duty. “What’s happened here?” she enquired.  
  
The young Trill woman’s eyes widened in recognition and she motioned vaguely to her console before finally finding her voice. “Captain – ah, Captain Janeway,” she muttered. “The power grid went down about ten minutes ago. We’re just starting to send people on their way now.”  
  
Kathryn nodded and gave her a warm smile.  
  
“I – can rush you through now, if you’re in a hurry,” the woman offered.  
  
She shook her head and gestured her refusal with the wave of her hands. “Oh no, we’re happy to wait.”  
  
“Captain?” a familiar voice spoke from somewhere in the crowd.  
  
Kathryn glanced around searching for the speaker as the Doctor moved up to her side again. Behind a pair of Bajoran women, stood Harry.  
  
Immediately she glanced at the Doctor, who appeared genuinely surprised by the young man’s appearance. The fact that Chakotay, Tuvok _and_ the Doctor had all decided to visit her on her first day off in a rather long time _could_ be coincidence, but bumping into Harry as they left the theatre seemed a stretch. Still, she appreciated the crew’s effort. The debriefings had kept her rather busy and it was nice to catch up.  
  
“Harry,” she greeted him fondly as he approached.  
  
“Captain, Doctor,” he replied warmly. “What are you doing here?” He looked them both and up down obviously trying to discern where they’d come from.  
  
“I took the Captain to the opera,” the Doctor responded proudly.  
  
Harry smirked and shared an apologetic look with Kathryn. “The opera?” he mocked. “Sounds fantastic,” his sarcasm was lost on the Doctor.  
  
“We went to see Tristan and Isolde. I highly recommend it,” the Doctor raved.  
  
Kathryn grinned at the exchange. “It was wonderful,” she admitted.  
  
Harry seemed unconvinced.  
  
Before he said anything further Kathryn decided to change the subject. “What brings you to Paris?”  
  
He chuckled in amusement. “Actually, I came to visit Sandrine’s,” he explained. “The _real_ Sandrine’s, Tom did an excellent job on the hologram.”  
  
Kathryn couldn’t believe she hadn’t thought to do so before. The program had been something of a lifeline to the crew in their early days. Tom’s developing interest in holoprograming notwithstanding. Sandrine’s had been a retreat back home when many thought they’d never see it again. She made a mental note to visit the bar at some point in the near future.  
  
“And now I’m on my way to Brazil, my mother just finished a class and I’m meeting her for – ah,” he scratched his head. “Dinner? Or, late lunch.”  
  
“Oh that’ll be wonderful,” Kathryn said with a smile. “I’m glad you’re spending so much time with your family.”  
  
He gave a small cough. “Yeah, me too,” he responded in an entirely unconvincing tone.  
  
She couldn’t help but smile. “You just have to give them time to adjust to the fact that you’re not going anywhere,” she told him. “My family are exactly the same.”  
  
He appeared rather relieved to hear her say that.  
  
“Captain, it looks like the lines are moving,” the Doctor announced.  
  
Kathryn glanced back toward the transporter pads as the young lieutenant began to transport people out. They were moving rather quickly.  
  
“Ah, what are you guys doing at the moment?” Harry asked in a bit of a rush.  
  
Kathryn glanced at the Doctor who frowned.  
  
“I’m afraid I need to return to Starfleet Medical. There are still a lot of medical files to go through,” the Doctor stated. “At this rate I _may_ be finished by next Christmas,” he added rather petulantly.  
  
Kathryn licked her lips to stop herself from smiling.  
  
“What about you, Captain?” Harry asked a little too eagerly.  
  
She hadn’t really thought about it, of course. If she was right she probably wasn’t going to have to plan a _thing_ today. “Honestly, I’m not doing anything.”  
  
“Feel like a late lunch, or an early lunch?” he thought about that a bit longer. “Or an early dinner?”  
  
That was something else the crew had to get used to again; time zone differences. On Voyager they’d gotten used to Greenwich Mean Time, returning and having to work on San Francisco time again had been exhausting to get used to. Then there were all the other possible time zones.  
  
In San Francisco it was just past eleven hundred. “Early lunch sounds lovely,” she responded. “But I don’t want to be an imposition,” she added quickly.  
  
He shook his head. “Oh no, Captain, no imposition. My mother has been bugging me to invite you for dinner since we returned.”  
  
She smiled at the image of her doing just that.  
  
“Then I shall leave you,” the Doctor told them rather pleasantly.  
  
After bidding the Doctor farewell, they were transported to Porto Alegre in Rio Grande do Sul, Brazil. Thankfully the day was a pleasant twenty three degrees Celsius, according to the information displays; much better than a frozen night in Paris.  
  
Harry glanced at an area map before motioning to one of the three doors.  
  
They exited the building and began to walk down the street toward the water. The view from here was fantastic, something the holodeck could never quite replicate. Then there was the smell of the saltwater, the feel of the sun on your skin and even the sound of the lapping waves. _This_ had been exactly what the crew had been desperate to return to, the perfection of home.  
  
“How have you been adjusting to life on earth?” Kathryn asked conversationally. She and Harry had been in frequent contact since Voyager’s return, but she’d seldom had time to really just chat to him.  
  
He seemed to perk at the question. “I miss the engines,” he admitted. “And I miss the crew, but I’m so happy to be home.”  
  
Kathryn knew exactly how he felt. She’d had a difficult time trying to sleep without the sound of the Voyager’s engines. Almost every night for the first month she’d woken in a panic thinking that something had happened to the ship and her crew were out of contact. She’d answered a half a dozen calls from various members of the crew, in that first month, also suffering from the same anxiety. She herself had called Chakotay, who returned the favour a couple of times.  
  
Eventually she made it through a night without fumbling for her comm badge, probably to Chakotay’s great relief.  
  
Missing the crew was a given, of course. They occupied her thoughts for most of the day. She constantly urged to reach out to them, to find out whether they needed anything from her. The thought that they were all adjusting to their lives here occurred to her, of course. They probably weren’t too interested in having their old Captain fussing over them. Still she’d sent each of them messages on a couple of occasions to find out how they were. Most replied rather swiftly that they were doing well. Others took a bit more time, those whose lives had been shaken up more than the others, the people who had lost loved ones on Earth. Still, every one of them responded.  
  
“I miss it too,” she admitted after a moment.  
  
“Is it silly that I miss being out there, too?” he asked rather quietly.  
  
Kathryn had honestly never expected the question from him. Harry had always been so eager to get home that she thought he’d just about kiss the ground on their return.  
  
She’d heard the story before though. She even felt the same at times. They didn’t miss the Delta Quadrant, exactly. They missed the family, the comradery and they missed the independence. They missed that, at any given hour of the day their closest friend was just a corridor away – well, that was certainly applicable in her case, at any rate.  
  
“Not at all,” she answered. “I miss it too, sometimes.”  
  
He smiled at her answer and they continued on in silence until they reached the restaurant, or perhaps more accurately, café.  
  
Kathryn wasn’t incredibly surprised when Harry’s comm badge chirped, just as they were seated.  
  
“Harry!” his mother’s voice snapped.  
  
The young man almost fell out of his chair in shock at the sudden noise. He gave Kathryn an apologetic look before answering. “Mother, I’m at the restaurant,” he tried to keep his voice down, but a couple of people nearby glanced in their direction.  
  
“Class is running late, I need to cancel,” she told him.  
  
“But –” he attempted to object.  
  
“I will see you tomorrow for dinner,” she interrupted.  
  
“I -” he tried again.  
  
“Goodbye, Harry,” she said quickly, before closing the channel. To his credit, he appeared disappointed.  
  
Kathryn gave a small frown. “I’m sorry, Harry, do you still want to have lunch?”  
  
“Ah,” he glanced around and shrugged. “Well, we’re here.”  
  
She had expected no different.  
  
So they ordered when the waitress came out. As it _just so happened_ the restaurant boasted some of the finest coffee on Earth. Obviously whoever had set up today’s activities had done their research. The beauty of their boast was that it wasn’t far from the truth. Their specialty blend wafted a nutty aroma and held an almost impossibly smooth texture. Kathryn was in love.  
  
Lucky enough the restaurant sold their own beans and Kathryn picked up two bags, with the intention of returning for more.  
  
She and Harry spent the better part of three hours in the restaurant just catching up. They chatted about everything from possible career paths, for both of them, to relationships. Well, Harry’s at least. He’d met a young Bajoran ensign during his debriefings and they’d hit it off. He described her as fiery and wickedly funny. She pulled no punches apparently and had called out Captain Bredson on a tactical decision during her first assignment. Bredson had her reassigned, probably because she’d been right.  
  
Harry was considering a career in shuttle design. He, B’Elanna and Tom had toyed with the idea, apparently. Something to keep them grounded and conveniently a great career path for Harry, though he wasn’t likely to gain command of a Starship without ‘recent’ command experience.  
  
If he was happy, though, then she was happy and she would support him in whatever way she could.  
  
Kathryn also brought up her idea of having a three month reunion, while most of the crew were still on or near Earth. Harry had jumped at the idea, obviously as eager as she was to see everyone again.  
  
Eventually Harry needed to head back to San Francisco for a meeting at Starfleet HQ. So they made their way back to the transporter station.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Kathryn expected to run into someone on the way. Tom waiting for his own transport, or B’Elanna here to interview for a position at the school for advanced mechanics. Or perhaps Seven taking in the sights with her aunt.

In truth she was almost disappointed when they returned to San Francisco and Harry left for his meeting.

Had she been wrong about the whole day? _Had_ it all been coincidence?

She returned home, alone, and decided to at least change out of her dress and into something a little more practical. If she wasn’t going to have any more visitors for the afternoon then at least she could focus on everything she hadn’t been able to do due to the numerous meetings or debriefings she’d had to attend.

For the first time since this morning’s surprise breakfast Kathryn found herself with the time to consider what exactly it had meant. Surely Chakotay hadn’t broken into her apartment to make her breakfast and tell her he was dating someone else, would he? The idea stung, honestly. She thought their connection strong and unwavering. That being said they hadn’t had time to talk about – _their connection_ since their return to Earth. He could very well think that she’d moved on from him.

Then again if she was right her outings being planned she had little doubt as to who was behind the idea. One of the few things she’d managed to discuss with Chakotay, when she’d woken up and contacted him those few times, had been just how much she missed the crew. He’d empathised and had assured her that they would find time to spend together as soon as the debriefings were done. She just had no idea he meant _as soon as_ the debriefings were over.

Heading downstairs, with the intention of cleaning, she halted mid-step as the door chimed again. She felt a little relieved to be honest. She wanted to be right about today. She wanted to be right about Chakotay. Honestly she wasn’t certain she could watch him with another woman.

Before she opened the door she knew who her visitors were. She heard Miral cooing before she even stepped off the stairs and smiled brightly as she pulled the door open.

Tom and B’Elanna stood on the porch, Miral in her mother’s arms wriggled to see what was happening.

“Tom, B’Elanna!” Kathryn welcomed them, motioning for the pair to come inside.

Before they passed she pulled them into a friendly hug. “How are you both?”

“Good, Captain,” B’Elanna responded.

“ _Really_ good,” Tom added a moment later. They exchanged a beautiful grin, their eyes flicking to their daughter before returning to Kathryn.

“Can I get you anything to eat or drink?” she asked heading to the replicator.

“No, thank you, Captain,” B’Elanna said quickly.

“We were actually hoping you might come house hunting with us,” Tom posed.

Kathryn smiled to herself before turning back to them. “House hunting? Already?” she asked.

Starfleet had provided accommodation to everyone from Voyager for as long as needed.

Tom glanced at Miral again. “Well, more room would be nice.”

“That and we’d like to keep our jobs with Starfleet,” B’Elanna added in a grumble. She too glanced at her daughter with a slight frown.

“Well, I’d love to help you house hunt,” she responded to the earlier invitation.

She motioned for them to lead the way and they exited heading toward the transporter station again.

They walked at a casual pace, Kathryn taking Miral from her mother for a short time until the young girl began to wriggle almost out of her arms. B’Elanna seemed grateful for the short reprieve. Apparently Miral wouldn’t allow Tom to carry her for more than a minute before she began to scream.

“Where are you looking?” Kathryn asked conversationally as the approached the transporter station.

“Well, actually, Captain,” B’Elanna began. “Neither of us has lived on Earth, on our own, we were hoping you might have some ideas.”

Kathryn frowned thoughtfully. “What about cities or countries?” She pressed, hoping they might narrow it down for them.

They entered the transporter station and Kathryn accessed the nearest console to search listings.

“Well, I was thinking Australia-” Tom stared. This earned him an elbow in the ribs.

“Australia? Why Australia?”

B’Elanna sighed. “He wants to apply to be a test pilot, on the Gold Coast.”

Kathryn vaguely remembered his imagining, during the incident with the telepathic pitcher plant, involving an offer from the facility. The place would be a good fit, though a dangerous one, for a father. In all likelihood that had been the reason for B’Elanna’s irritation.

“Well, I guess we start in Australia.” She accessed listings in Australia watching the pair in the reflection of the glass having a silent argument. B’Elanna slapped him in the arm and shook her head, earning a confused shrug from her husband.

She then motioned to Kathryn, which was curious, and bared her hands in frustration.

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose. Their reflection became difficult to see when various listings appeared on the screen.

“Whoa!” Tom exclaimed as he moved up beside her. _“Ten thousand?”_

The number of listings that appeared on the east coast of Australia was rather large. They spent a few minutes narrowing down their list until they had a dozen houses to view in Southern Queensland.

Kathryn downloaded the information to a PADD, on hand, and handed it over to B’Elanna.

“Oh, these look – Ooo!” B’Elanna muttered as she swiped through the options. “Oh, this one has a pool!”

Tom snorted. “Miral and a pool?”

“Klingons are great swimmers,” she snapped. “Let’s visit this one first!” She tapped a command to send a request to the sales agent for a viewing and grinned when she received an immediate response. The house would be open in ten minutes.

Reluctantly Tom agreed and they headed to the transporter pad to request the location. The young woman on duty, who had been on duty the entire day, gave Kathryn a lopsided and rather curious grin, obviously wondering what she was doing back there _again_. She gave a shrug and smile before they were teleported to a town called Beenleigh.

They departed the Beenleigh transporter station and surveyed the main street of what appeared to be a rather small town.

The warmth was something Kathryn wasn’t quite prepared for. It was only early morning here and the beginning of autumn, yet the dry heat was enough to cause an instant sweat to form. Tom frowned and waved a hand across his brow. B’Elanna however stretched and grinned enjoying the temperature.

“I like this place already,” she commented.

Tom actually sneered. “Wouldn’t you rather – something interesting around?”

His wife turned and motioned behind them. “Look, there’s _actual_ bush land.”

They both turned to see that indeed, not five hundred meters down the road, was bushland.

“You want to live in the bush?” Tom questioned.

“Why not, this is better than where my mother and I lived when I was young!” she snapped.

Tom, very wisely, closed his mouth.

“It has potential,” Kathryn commented. She wouldn’t mind something this quiet, though probably not so hot.

“Where is this house?” Tom asked.

B’Elanna, who still held the PADD, lifted it and accessed a map, pointing to the east.

After only five minutes they arrived at the address and were greeted promptly by a Tellarite woman in a rather striking blue dress.

“Mr and Mrs Paris?” she questioned the young couple. Her eyes passed curiously over Kathryn before she returned her attention to B’Elanna.

After a quick greeting the woman showed them inside. The three-bedroom home was a traditional style, red brick, two-story house. The raised pool sat in a fenced area, visible through the broad glass doors. Honestly the style was quite old, Kathryn hadn’t seen anything like it and she couldn’t help but wonder how old the place was.

There didn’t seem to be a computer interface and the replicator appeared to be a late addition.

Both Tom and B’Elanna spent time examining everything from the state of the kitchen benches to the back door which had no automatic function. The lack of automation seemed to confuse Tom for a couple of minutes.

“What do you think, Captain?” B’Elanna asked eagerly.

“The parquetry is lovely,” she responded awkwardly. The home, overall, wasn’t to her tastes. She appreciated a more modern feel, if mainly for the comfort. Well, she appreciated the technology that came _with_ a more modern feel. She was wholeheartedly a woman of the twenty fourth century.

After a short examination of the outside and the pool area they departed giving an ambiguous agreement to contact the agent with an offer.

Tom, being the creature of comfort that he was, grimaced the moment they passed the door frame. He glanced at B’Elanna as though ready to argue his point but she shook her head ever so slightly.

“It’s rarely the first house,” Kathryn told them.

They visited three more houses in small towns before Tom put his foot down. “I’m taking everything off the list unless the place has at _least_ a hundred thousand strong population,” he took the PADD.

B’Elanna’s agreement wasn’t at all reluctant. Though the houses were nice, they were too hot, or too small, or just too old. Kathryn commented on the positives, of course. The second had beautiful broad windows overlooking rolling, golden hills. The third had large bedrooms with a lot of closet space. The fourth had a sunken lounge area, something Kathryn had always loved, no matter how ‘old hat’ the idea might be.

Tom’s additional refinement left them with two houses; one in Brisbane, the other on the Gold Coast. B’Elanna picked the Brisbane house first, which sat on an inlet in a suburb called Cleveland.

Once again the transporter station was only a very short walk from the address. This time, however, the station was surrounded by shops, restaurants and cafes.

The area was lovely. Not enough people to be overwhelmed, but enough to not feel lonely.

The house, another two story brick home, was surrounded by a magnificently kept garden of fruit trees and late flowering plants.

The modern styling of the home included a computer akin to those used in Starfleet vessels, automated doors and showers, replicator and two sonic showers that had water adaptations. The house itself was laid out in a similar style to Starfleet accommodations, though the previous owner had changed the floor to mahogany board on the first floor and white tiles for the kitchen and bathroom areas.

A sun room came off the back connecting to a court-yard for outdoor entertainment. There was also a sizeable lawn, bordered by yet more flowering trees and shrubs.

“Oh, Tom, I love this,” B’Elanna muttered when they were out of ear shot of the agent.

“What do you think, Captain?” they asked together.

It was perfect for them. “I think you’d be at home here,” she answered.

After a brief chat with the agent they departed on their way back to the transporter station.

“We’ll need to file the paperwork as soon as we get home tonight,” Tom said excitedly.

B’Elanna shot him a curious frown.

“You’re going out tonight?” Kathryn probed. “What are you doing?” Her question was borne of curiosity more than a probing for information. She had no idea what, if anything, Chakotay had planned, but perhaps Tom or B’Elanna did.

“Dancing!” B’Elanna answered enthusiastically. “Tom’s taking me dancing,” she added.

He nodded his agreement with a broad and genuine grin.

“Dancing, that sounds wonderful,” she said. “What about Miral? If you’d like, I could take care of her for you,” she offered, curious to see their reaction.

“Sorry, Captain, we’ve already organised for my father to take care of her,” Tom responded flawlessly.

“Oh, of course,” Kathryn responded. She wasn’t upset, not really, though she had a difficult time keeping her voice from wavering. “He is family, after all.”

B’Elanna stopped dead and placed a hand on her shoulder. She met Kathryn’s eyes with an expression of deep gratitude and affection. “You’re family too.”

Kathryn felt deeply moved by the gesture. She’d always thought of, and referred to, the crew as her family, but she’d seldom heard them return the sentiment. “Thank you,” she breathed. She wasn’t entirely too sure what else she could say.

Tom and B’Elanna had grown so much since she’d first met them, perhaps more than anyone else during Voyager’s journey. They’d had so much potential when she met them and she’d always tried to encourage them, to help them believe in themselves.

She was so proud of them of everything they’d become and everything they’d built for themselves.

They continued on in silence, back to the station and to San Francisco. They hugged her goodbye and she made her way back home.

She dawdled on the way back, enjoying the late afternoon air.

Sometimes she still wasn’t quite ready to believe that Voyager had made it, that she was home. Then other times Voyager seemed so far away it felt like a dream, or at times a nightmare.

Whatever Voyager was, after days like today, she wouldn’t have changed a thing.


	5. Chapter 5

The day had flown by so far. But there was still one person she had yet to hear from. She wasn’t at all surprised to see Seven standing patiently at her door when she arrived.

“Captain,” she greeted rather formally. “Tom contacted me about fifteen minutes ago, I was unsure you would return.”

“ Where’s the pretence? I think you’re supposed to pretend that you didn’t know I was out with Tom and B’Elanna,” she mocked.

“Pretence is irrelevant. You are far too intelligent to believe your day mere happenstance.”

Kathryn grinned. She appreciated Seven’s forthright manner, the compliment helped too, of course. She drew Seven into a warm hug. “How have you been, Seven?”

“I have been well, Captain. And you?”

“Wonderful after today,” she responded honestly.

Seven gave a small satisfied smile. “That was the desired outcome.”

“So what have you planned for us, for the afternoon?”

“Apparently we are going to ‘get our hair done’ and purchase evening wear,” Seven responded as though unsure of the words. “No doubt we shall enjoy the experience.”

Kathryn chuckled. “No doubt,” she agreed.

She produced a PADD from – actually Kathryn didn’t want to think about where she might have been keeping it. She tapped a command. “Our appointments are in New York.”

Once again she earned a curious grin from the lieutenant on duty as she was teleported away.

Seven, or probably more accurately the Doctor, had organised an appointment for them at a dress shop on the upper west side, followed by a hair appointment at a salon, just down the road.

The walk from the station was a little longer than the other places she’d been today, but thankfully downhill. She didn’t relish the thought of the return trip.

The boutique was decorated in a modern style; all dresses and suits were available to view through consoles lining the pristine, white walls. There were only a handful of patrons, each with their own host or hostess.

Someone had already passed Kathryn and Seven’s sizes along and each had their own rack pre-prepared.

Kathryn was instantly transfixed by the gowns and suits on offer. Their hostess, a Caitian woman named Satiia, brought them Champaign as they viewed the clothing on offer.

“Each of these dresses has been hand-crafted with real materials,” she told them as she motioned to a red cocktail dress. “No replicated stock and nothing cheap, or tacky.”

The Caitian ran her hands along the row of clothing that had been brought out for Seven and settled on one, pulling it off the rack to hand over.

Seven frowned distastefully at the gown, a full length dress with white corset and black pleated skirt. “I do not even know how to wear this garment,” she grumbled as she proceeded to the change room.

Kathryn rolled her eyes. She was fully aware that Seven had worn dresses before and was likely protesting out of habit.

Despite her reluctance she exited the dressing room with her eyes fixed on the numerous mirrors on display. She raised a brow and took a swig of her drink. “I believe this dress is - adequate,” she said, turning to Kathryn. “Your turn.”

Kathryn smirked. “You don’t want to try on another dress or two? Or a suit?” Seven would look quite smart in a suit and would probably find pants preferable to a skirt or dress.

Her eyes flicked to the mirror again. “No,” she replied, though Kathryn heard a note of reluctance. She sipped her drink again and resumed the seat next to Kathryn.

“Alright, you _are_ allowed to change your mind,” she offered, before examining the clothes on offer for herself. Eventually she chose a full length, strapless, green dress with a ruched gathering across the breast. The dress wasn’t overly appealing, but Kathryn wanted to enjoy herself _and_ she wanted to show Seven how fun it could be to dress up.

It took a bit longer than she was expecting to work herself into the dress and she frowned at herself in the mirror. Just about everything in this dress was wrong. The shape wasn’t flattering, the ruching hid, more than accentuated, her features and the green was entirely the wrong shade for her.

When she exited the dressing room Seven sneered. “I do not believe that style suits you, _at all,_ ” she stated. Kathryn glanced at her glass - she’d already finished her first drink.

“I think you’re right,” she agreed. “Which would you recommend, then?”

Seven’s eyes surveyed Kathryn’s options before making a choice. “The blue one.”

Kathryn attempted to hide her amusement, though probably not very well. The rack holding Kathryn’s options had four blue dresses of various make and shade. She moved over and selected one of the four.

“No,” Seven waved a hand. “The _other_ blue one,” she motioned to the right.

That was when Kathryn noticed the second empty glass sitting on the mantle, near the door. “You may want to go easy on those, Seven,” she offered, motioning to the glass.

The former drone glanced at her hand and blew through her lip dismissively. “I am perfectly capable - of judging my synthahol limit, Captain.” Her diction was admittedly flawless, though she said ‘Captain’ with a bit more enthusiasm than she normally associated with Seven.

Kathryn grabbed the attention of their hostess as she reappeared with another glass and gave her the universal signal to cut Seven off. The Caitian smiled and nodded after handing Seven what would hopefully be her last drink, at least for a while.

“That dress looks _incredible_ on you, Miss Seven,” the woman purred. Kathryn got the distinct impression she was flirting.

Seven placed a hand on her chest as though she hadn’t expected the compliment. “It does,” she agreed finally. With a bit of synthahol in her system she appeared quite a bit more relaxed. She positively beamed and then began to lean out of her seat to look at herself in the mirrors.

Kathryn smiled as she walked back into the change room to try the next dress, this one a full length, halter neck gown in flowing, sea blue silk.

The fabric felt incredible against her skin, light and flowing like a delicate massage.

With the exception of the fact that it left a lot to be desired in the chest area, the colour brought out her eyes and accentuated the red in her hair. The style fit her figure well, for the most part. The skirt dragged on the ground as she exited, even if she wore heels she’d be hard pressed not to trip on the damn thing.

“I was not aware,” Seven said in response to something their hostess, who now sat right next to her, had said.

They looked up at Kathryn and Seven motioned to her own dress. “This gown was made from Aldevian star worm silk,” she exclaimed. “They only sow their silk in the hottest months on Aldeva.”

“You don’t say,” Kathryn responded with a smile. Oh, Seven was quite drunk now. She just hoped Satiia understood Seven’s nature and her ‘lack of experience’ in the romantic.

Kathryn knew Seven was more than capable of handling herself, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t worry.

Seven finally seemed to see the dress. She grinned and pushed herself to her feet, wobbled and accepted a bracing arm from Satiia, who only now seemed to notice how inebriated she was. The Caitian continued to support her, but Kathryn noticed a strong change in her demeanour. She shifted her position so that she wasn’t sitting so close and her eyes seemed to soften.

“Yes!” Seven stated enthusiastically. She pointed repeatedly in Kathryn’s direction. “That exact dress!” she exclaimed. “But shorter.”

Kathryn smirked as she examined the rest of the garments on offer.

With Seven loosened up a bit more she decided to try on some more of the dresses on offer for her. A skin-tight, purple, velvet, knee-length slip that could only be worn with someone of Seven’s figure which was followed by a dress with a black bodice and a skirt made from silks in various colours. The latter made her look like an upside-down flower and she laughed, she _actually laughed_ at the ridiculousness of it.

Next she tried a black, pin-stripe skirt suit which she looked incredible in, of course. Then she tried on was a forest green satin, halter-neck dress. After another two that she took an instant dislike to, she slipped into a black, sleeveless gown with lace bodice and knee-high slit.

Eventually she allowed Kathryn the opportunity to try something else. A deep, cobalt blue cocktail dress, form fitting and far more flattering than the last she tried. She loved it.

With their hair appointment in less than twenty minutes they decided to cut their expedition short and make their purchases. Kathryn chose the final dress, which Seven _insisted_ she remain in for the afternoon.

To Kathryn’s delight the owner of the boutique recognised them and threw in matching shoes for the dresses they wore.

Seven had a slightly more difficult time choosing. “I will take this garment,” Seven said indicating the dress she currently wore. Her eyes flicked to the rack and she pointed to the white and black dress she wore first. “And this one,” then, after another moment’s consideration she pointed to the velvet purple dress, the forest green satin gown and one of the many suits on display. “And those.”

“You didn’t even try that suit!” Kathryn laughed.

She cocked her head to the side. “I have assessed the dimensions, the suit will fit.”

They earned a number of curious glances as they exited the shop and headed up to the salon, which thankfully sat halfway between the boutique and the transporter station. The incline was enough of a walk without having to wear heels.

The hair-dresser appeared impatient as they entered and gave Seven a frustrated frown as she pushed them both into seats. As it turned out they were twenty minutes late, not twenty minutes early.

“I will need to be quick,” the woman spluttered. She placed a PADD in their hands with a catalogue of styles. “I can do follicle stimulation, so nothing is unavailable,” she told them a little snappishly. “You only have a short time before – I need to close,” she added. Her eyes flicked between Kathryn and Seven.

Seven spent a good deal of time examining her options, before picking a style fairly similar to the way she wore her hair daily. Kathryn snatched the PADD from her and selected something similar, but with a waved fringe above her right eye.

She attempted to object, but Kathryn held her hand up. “Trust me.”

If today had taught Kathryn anything it was that, while ‘aesthetics are irrelevant,’ Seven certainly liked to look pretty.

Kathryn ended up choosing to get her hair extended for a loose tail, with light waves added for body. Hopefully the cut would suit. She hadn’t really thought that much about fashion since before she’d been stranded in the Delta Quadrant. She’d tried to go for practical and easy to maintain – well, for the most part. There had been a time, after Chakotay had complimented on her hair being pulled back into a pony-tail, that she’d kept the look. Until half her hair was burned in a fire and she’d had to cut it short.

The woman had just about finished with Seven when Kathryn finally made her pick and she glanced across to see the former drone admiring herself in the mirror. She touched the wave lightly with an almost child-like fascination, mouth open and eyes wide. She hadn’t changed her hair much on Voyager, except when brainwashed or at the Doctor’s behest.

The hairdresser wasted no time after Seven gave a vague nod, switching to Kathryn’s hair. Despite her apparent rush, she seemed to take a great deal of care in getting Kathryn’s hair _just right_.

Twenty minutes later she moved back and showed Kathryn the holo-image of her hair. The hairdresser had done a marvellous job.

Then, eyes flicking to the chronometer, she harried them out as quickly as she’d shoved them in the chairs. Seven also jumped at the time, shocked sober, she blurted: “twenty one hundred! You will be late.”

Kathryn gave a short laugh but followed Seven almost at a run up toward the station. Heels weren’t exactly the best shoes for the run, but she managed to make it without even falling over. They burst through the doors of the transporter station and Seven all but dragged Kathryn to the desk.

“Starfleet headquarters,” Seven panted awkwardly.

“Starfleet?” Kathryn questioned. But she was dragged onto the transporter pad and they teleported away.

When they rematerialized Seven grabbed her arm again and guided her toward the broad doors, to the street. “Are you going to tell me where we’re going?”

“No,” the former drone responded firmly.

The sun had just set in San Francisco, though there was still haze of red and gold over the water. Kathryn would have loved to admire the view, but Seven seemed rather intent on arriving wherever they were headed promptly.

After a two block jog they finally stood in front of a small Italian restaurant, overlooking the water. The restaurant was dark and empty from what Kathryn could see, though she made out a light in the back.

Wordlessly Seven motioned to the door. “I must depart,” she stated as Kathryn touched the door.

“What?”

“I – have to regenerate,” she responded. She snatched the bag Kathryn was carrying that had her older clothing. “I shall drop this off at your apartment.”

“Regenerate?” Kathryn pressed.

“Yes,” Seven glanced around awkwardly. She wasn’t much of a liar, but Kathryn appreciated the effort.

“Thank you for this afternoon, Seven,” she whispered.

Seven gave a small smile. “I believe it is I who should thank you, Captain.”

She couldn’t resist hugging the former drone and to her surprise she was embraced in kind.

“Enjoy your evening, Captain,” Seven said, before heading back the way they had come.


	6. Chapter 6

Kathryn really wasn’t sure what to expect. Oh, she was now more certain than ever she knew who to expect; the man who’d obviously spent a good deal of time and effort planning her day.

Drawing a deep breath she pushed her way through the door. There was no one visible in the dimly lit restaurant so she headed to what looked like a private room to the right hand side.

The light came from a full candelabrum, as the centrepiece, on a table for two. As lovely as the room’s decorations were, Kathryn only had eyes for the man standing beside the table.

Chakotay stood holding a single peace rose. He wore a splendidly cut, black tuxedo, complete with bow-tie. The suit was an incredible fit for him. That being said, he could have worn just about anything and she’d still find him incredibly attractive.

As their eyes met he drew a deep breath as though to calm his nerves. Her heart leapt in her chest once his expression changed to the warm smile with which she had become intimately familiar. “I thought Seven got lost,” he said with a anxious laugh.

Kathryn grinned and moved further into the room. “No, but she did get rather drunk.”

As intended, her light remark put him more at ease. He relaxed visibly and stepped forward, offering the flower.

“It’s beautiful, thank you,” she whispered. She closed her eyes as she drew in the sweet scent of the rose.

“Fresh this time, not replicated,” he explained. Just like the one from the theatre.

No matter where he’d found her flowers in the past, she’d always loved them. He’d mastered the art of reading her, reading just when she was at her lowest. Those days she would often find new flowers adorning her ready room.

She’d never been able to tell him what he’d meant to her throughout the years. She hoped that he knew. If not, this was her chance.

Her eyes flicked to the table. She didn’t want to be nervous tonight. They’d lost seven years, waiting and wanting and hiding their feelings. Tonight they made up for those seven years.

“If you wanted a date you could have just asked.” Despite her confidence her voice came out as barely a whisper.

“This isn’t a date, Kathryn,” he told her. For an agonising moment she thought she’d made a grave error, they were still just friends and this was him being friendly. But he allayed her fears swiftly. “This is the rest of our lives,” his hand took her gently, thumb caressing across her knuckles. “If you’ll have me.”

“We haven’t even dated!” she blurted out. She hadn’t meant to say that. There were a thousand things she’d meant to say; ‘yes,’ for one.

Licking her lips she tried to find something a little less negative to say, but any semblance of coherent thought she might have had, fled with her voice.

Chakotay grinned and his eyes flicked to the floor. “We’ve been dating for about five years.”

He was right, of course. Just because their relationship hadn’t been sexual in nature, didn’t mean it hadn’t been romantic. Their dinners had always held a date-like quality, regardless of who hosted. Their holodeck time was spent in some of the most romantic places known to the Federation. Then, of course, there was his unwavering support. He had been exceptionally good at keeping the professional and the personal separate; something Kathryn had never been particularly proficient at. If they had a fight on duty he’d still insist on their dinners and make certain work never entered their discussions.

There was something else. Something fundamentally important that she’d held close to her chest over the years. Something she hadn’t spoken aloud, but longed to vocalise. She loved him, deeply. The right word now would give her the opportunity to tell him every day, for the rest of their lives.

“Yes,” she managed.

Whether he’d expected to have to fight harder or he thought she wouldn’t accept at all, she wasn’t sure, but he blinked in surprise and seemed at a loss for words.

She rolled her wrist so that their hands were facing one another and laced her fingers with his.

“Yes?” he repeated, looking for confirmation.

Stepping closer, she cupped his cheek with her free hand. “Yes.”

Seven years in the Delta Quadrant might have been worth the trouble _just_ for Chakotay’s expression. She’d never witnessed a more beautiful, more vibrant smile than the one that lit his features now. His dimpled grin and the twinkle in his gorgeous, dark eyes felt almost like compensation for everything that had happened on Voyager.

His hand moved up to take hers and he kissed her palm in a delicate, careful manner, as though fearing she might run. But they were free from Voyager now, free from the chain of command and she wouldn’t change this day for all the latinum on Ferenginar.

She wasn’t certain whether she pulled him or he pulled her, but they moved in closer, their lips a hair’s breadth apart. The anticipation for their first kiss felt as ancient as the stars, as legendary as any Shakespearean romance and it did not disappoint.

Her lips touched his in a soft and tentative kiss, but perfect nonetheless. He tasted of honey and strawberries, delectable and wonderful.

After a breath, once they learned each other and grew confident of their mutual affection their kiss heated up. His arm wound around her back pulling her closer, her own ran through his hair, nails lightly brushing his scalp. He let out a soft groan, obviously enjoying the sensation.

Despite their desire to continue, they found themselves out of breath. They pulled apart, but not by much. His hands moved to cup her cheeks and he met her eyes again. “I love you, Kathryn,” he whispered.

For a long time she’d known in her heart how he felt, that didn’t make hearing the words any less significant, though. For the first time in a rather long time she felt as though the whole in her heart was finally full.

“I love you too, Chakotay,” She responded. His smile in response warmed her heart and they pulled each other into another strong embrace.

They held each other for what felt like hours before he gave a short laugh. “There’s a kitchen staff here just for us, we should probably have dinner.”

Reluctantly they released one another and sat to have one of the most fantastic meals Kathryn ever had the pleasure to taste.

As always their banter remained light. There was no nervousness, no anxiety or discomfiture, apparently the perfect prelude to their lives together.

He told her how he’d planned her day and the significance of what the crew had done. Tuvok laid the groundwork for reuniting the crew. Tom and B’Elanna hadn’t just been house shopping for themselves, they’d been gathering information on what Kathryn wanted in a house. That afternoon Chakotay had searched for the perfect house to show her and with her blessing he would place an offer on it, first thing in the morning. Harry had researched the best coffee in the world, apparently with the help of Phoebe, finding the café in Brazil. Finally, the Doctor had suggested both the Opera and dress shopping with Seven.

Her day had been wonderful and the fact that the senior-staff had come together to give her such a fantastic gift spoke volumes about their loyalty, commitment and love for her.

Chakotay’s account of the effort they’d all gone to almost had Kathryn in tears, both from amusement and from their devotion. Regardless of their protestation she was certain she didn’t deserve _half_ the admiration her crew gave her.

Once their meal was finished Kathryn didn’t want their night to end. Oh, with debriefings done and not much else to do until re-assignments and promotions came through they would be seeing a lot of each other in the immediate future. But she’d waited years to be with him and she couldn’t bear the thought of waiting any longer.

She invited Chakotay back to her apartment and they spent their first night together; the first night of the rest of their lives.

Merry Christmas


End file.
